Choose your words
by Lulu Loliipop
Summary: En cuanto sacan a Ichinose del campo, Rika contiene la respiración. ¿A dónde va? ¿Qué se creen que están haciendo? Y lo más importante, ¿qué pasa con su Querido? o Rika ve el partido de The Unicorns vs Inazuma Japan y no puede evitar pensar lo peor e Ichinose reflexiona en su habitación del hospital.


**El otro día encontré este pequeño one-shot entre mis documentos y me devolvió todos esos IchiRika feels 3 así que lo terminé y debo decir que estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. He vuelto a encontrar mi pasión para escribir :D**

**Disfrutad de la lectura :)**

* * *

Es ya tarde cuando Rika enciende el televisor. El partido ya ha comenzado y la culpa de no haber llegado a tiempo es toda de Touko, la cual se empeñó en que tenían que jugar un poco al fútbol porque si no se quedarían atrofiadas, y dada la pasión de Rika por el fútbol, no se pudo negar. Sin embargo, todas esas cosas pasan a un segundo plano cuando se sienta en su cama, apoya la espalda en la pared, y se concentra en el partido.

Los que juegan no son otros que Inazuma Japan, y The Unicorns, los equipos que representan a Japón y Estados Unidos, respectivamente. Rika ha seguido febrilmente todos los partidos del FFI, sobre todo los de estos dos equipos, ya que ella jugó con casi todos los jugadores del Inazuma Japan, y en The Unicorns, está su Querido, Ichinose Kazuya.

En ese momento deja de prestar atención a sus pensamientos sobre Kazuya, ya que la cámara lo enfoca. Se ve... diferente, y eso es algo que a Rika le extraña, así que se centra en seguir a Kazuya, y en intentar descifrar lo que le pasa.

El partido continúa. El fútbol de los dos equipos es admirable y ambos están dando lo mejor de sí. El mejor con diferencia de The Unicorns, en opinión de Rika, era su Querido, que jugaba cómo si fuera su último partido, con el mejor fútbol con el que había jugado hasta ese momento.

Rika quiso pensar que lo que ocurría era que él quería que Endo viera lo mucho que había mejorado, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así. Y esa sospecha se hizo más grande cuando sacaron a Kazuya del campo, ¡a Ichinose Kazuya! ¡A su Querido! ¿Cómo se atrevían? Rika insultó con todas sus ganas al entrenador de The Unicorns, pero se calló al ver la expresión en la cara de Kazuya. Esa mirada que normalmente trasmitía confianza y seguridad, estaba ahora llena de tristeza, abatimiento, impotencia y otra cosa que no pudo descifrar.

Después de cinco minutos viendo cómo Ichinose se hundía en el banquillo, apagó la televisión y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba a su Querido? ¿Qué era lo que ocurría para que estuviera así? Se sentía impotente, sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y una foto de Kazuya entre sus manos, mientras le sollozaba, pidiendo explicaciones a sabiendas que la foto no diría ni pío. Entonces es cuando su móvil suena, y con una mano temblorosa, lo coge, esperando que sea Kazuya.

—_¿Estás bien, Rika-chan? Te oigo sollozar desde aquí, ¿qué ocurre?_

No es la voz de la persona que esperaba, aunque, ¿para qué iba a llamarle él? Es Touko, su mejor amiga, y con eso se conforma, porque aunque ella no sea él, aunque la del pelo de color salmón no está siempre de buenas formas, acude a su casa lo más rápido que puede y la consuela, diciéndole que seguro que lo de Kazuya es solo imaginación suya. Ambas saben que ni siquiera la propia Touko se traga esa mentira, pero para Rika es suficiente ya que tiene a alguien que la cuida y que se preocupa por ella.

Pasan los días, tres, cuatro, y el ánimo de Rika empeora cada vez más. Todos los días llora hasta que no le quedan lágrimas y no quiere salir de casa. Está preocupada por su Querido, y la preocupación va yendo a más, no le ve en los partidos de The Unicorns, y no hablan de él en ningún sitio. Así sigue otro día, hasta que la madre de Rika, aparece con el periódico, cómo todas las mañanas, y mientras la peli-azul toma unas tostadas untadas con mermelada sin ninguna gana, lo ojea, y así es cómo recibe la primera noticia de Kazuya en días.

**Últimas noticias del FFI**

_Nuestros contactos, allá en la isla dónde se celebra el FFI, han conseguido hablar con el entrenador de "The Unicorns", quien dice que la retirada de Ichinose Kazuya, el jugador estrella del equipo, no tiene ninguna importancia para el equipo, porque es tan bueno con Ichinose cómo sin él. Cómo esto no nos ha dejado satisfechos, hemos hablado con el mejor amigo del jugador, Domon Asuka, quién nos ha afirmado que la desaparición de su amigo del equipo se debe enteramente a motivos personales, de los cuales no ha querido mencionar nada._

_ Ahora proseguimos con los resultados de los partidos._

La tostada de Rika se cae de su mano en cuanto lee la noticia, ¿cómo que su Querido se había retirado del fútbol? ¿Y qué motivos personales eran esos?

* * *

Mientras, en una habitación de un hospital, Ichinose Kazuya leía esa noticia y suspiraba, estar todo el día encerrado en una habitación, sin más compañía que una televisión, era muy aburrido. Él quería salir afuera y patear con todas sus fuerzas el balón de fútbol, volver a sentir esa indescriptible sensación. Pero aquello era imposible, tenía que esperar a que el médico le diera la fecha para su cirugía, la cual tendría que ser cómo máximo en una semana.

Aparta el periódico y mira a su alrededor, se siente muy solo, no tiene a nadie que le haga compañía, y eso hace que las horas pasen mucho más lentas. De repente, la imagen de Rika Urabe cruza su cabeza, y Kazuya suspira de nuevo. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el Raimon, se había acostumbrado a tenerla pegada todo el día. Al principio fue molesto, muy molesto ya que no la soportaba, estaba todo el día diciendo "¡Ay, Querido, cómo te quiero!" y cosas por el estilo, planeando sus planes para el futuro... pero después se convirtió en algo natural, tan natural cómo respirar. Escucharla planear cosas sobre el futuro le hacía sonreír y reír, y que le cogiera del brazo cómo si no quisiera soltarle nunca, le hacía sentirse querido.

Así es como Kazuya se da cuenta de una cosa.

La echa de menos.

Era natural que después de estar tanto tiempo con ella acabara apreciándola, ¿no?.

Varias preguntas cruzan su mente, ¿habrá leído el periódico? ¿Habrá visto la noticia? Si es que la ha visto, estará muy preocupada. Rika siempre ha sido así y no cree que vaya a cambiar pronto. Decide llamarla, ya que sabe que si no lo hace él, lo hará ella, y le gritará una y mil veces que quién se creé que es para no llamarla. Sin embargo, la duda recorre a Kazuya, la última vez que hablaron, la chica se mostró extraña, con un comportamiento que nunca había visto en ella. Le había extrañado mucho que no gritara pidiéndole que la llevara con él o algo por el estilo y por un momento duda de si igual a ella ya no le interesa lo que pase con él, igual encontró a otro.

Extrañamente ese pensamiento le da ganas de vomitar.

Dejando a un lado todos sus pensamientos raros, decide que va a llamarla y que pase lo que deba de pasar.

—Hola Rika. Soy yo, Ichinose.

Un silencio se extiende al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Ka-Kazuya?

El chico parpadea, confuso, porque nunca le ha llamado así antes.

—Sí Rika, soy Kazuya.

—_¿Qu-Qué es lo que te ocurre? He leído que te has retirado del fútbol, ¿__qué está pasando?_

—Eh... —traga saliva mientras intenta encontrar la manera de explicarle la situación— bueno, es algo complicado... —suelta un suspiro—. Te lo resumiré en pocas palabras, estoy en un hospital.

—_¿__Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces ahí?_

Oír algo ya más conocido como ese deje de preocupación en su voz ya es algo más tranquilizador para él, ya que esa señal quiere decir que aunque la Rika que habla con él suene tan diferente, su Rika debe de estar aún ahí también.

—Sí, tranquila, no te preocupes. Es solo un problema mío.

—_¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?_

—Bueno, ¿te ha hablado alguien de mi accidente?

—_Creo que Aki lo ha mencionado una vez, sí._

—Al parecer no me curé del todo, por lo que tienen que operarme y hay una posibilidad de que nunca vuelva a jugar al fútbol de nuevo.

La voz de Rika desaparece por unos momentos y al final solo consigue pronunciar un:

—_¿Cómo?_

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que saldrá bien y que volveré a jugar al fútbol muy pronto.

No está seguro, eso es lo que desea, pero por alguna extraña razón necesita decirle eso porque no puede seguir escuchándola sonar tan pequeña y asustada. Mentir nunca ha sido algo que él haría, pero parece que haría por Rika más cosas de las que había llegado a pensar.

—_¿Quieres que vaya?_

—¡Ni se te ocurra Rika!—exclama, pero nota que su tono no ha sido el adecuado—. Prefiero que me hagas un favor. Uno muy grande.

Mira la televisión, en el que están echando el partido de The Unicorns, van perdiendo 1-0 y no cree que su equipo vaya a remontar, así que decide seguir con la propuesta.

—_Claro, cualquier cosa. ¿Qué pasa?_

—Quiero que vayas a la isla del FFI y que apoyes al Inazuma Japan. Estarán seguramente preocupados por mí y necesitan que alguien les suba los ánimos. Sé que tú eres la más indicada para hacerlo, Rika. ¿Podrías, por favor?

Al otro lado del teléfono se extiende un silencio muy tétrico, pasan unos segundos, y la peli-azul sigue sin contestar.

—¿Rika? ¿Sigues ahí?

—_Ah... ¡__s__í, sí, Querido, tranquilo, yo voy y les animo! ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje a Aki __y Endou __de tu parte?_

Kazuya sonríe inconscientemente ante el "Querido" sintiéndose más tranquilo a medida que la conversación avanza y alegrándose de haber encontrado el coraje para llamarla.

—No hace falta. Pero si preguntan, tú solo diles que no hace falta que se preocupen, que no estoy asustado y que todo saldrá bien.

Otro silencio se extiende al otro lado del teléfono, y después la voz de Rika suena rota.

—_¿Podrías morir?_

Es solo una pregunta, Kazuya sonríe con dulzura por verla tan preocupada. Aun así la sola mención de la muerte le produce un escalofrío.

—No, de ninguna manera. De verdad, no te preocupes porque todo saldrá bien y no corro riesgos tan grandes.

—_¿Seguro?_

—Segurísimo.

Se vuelven a quedar en silencio. En la televisión, el partido termina con el pitido final y ya no queda ninguna duda, The Unicorns está eliminado.

—_Lo siento._

—¿El qué?

—_Que The Unicorns esté eliminado._

—Es triste pero ya me había hecho a la idea, así que no es tan malo. Ellos sí que deben de estar mal.

Un grito se oye al otro lado del teléfono y la respuesta de Rika se pierde cuando ella tapa el móvil con la mano.

—_Tengo que irme, mi madre me necesita._

—Vale. Acuérdate del favor, ¿vale, Rika?

—_Sí, te lo prometo._

De nuevo otro silencio. Ese parece ser el día en el que ninguno de los dos encuentran las palabras que quieren decir y se ven incapaces de comunicarse verdaderamente.

—Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa si podré jugar al fútbol o no, lo prometo.

—_¿Cómo que __cuando sepas si vas a poder__? ¡Me llamarás cuando toques la pelota de fútbol y veas que has sido __un __tonto por pensar que no volverías a jugar!_

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios del castaño, pero recuerda que ella tiene otros compromisos.

—Creo que es hora de despedirnos.

—_Sí, yo también lo creo. __Mamá me matará si no bajo ya._

—En ese caso, adiós, Rika, y gracias por hablar conmigo.

—_¡__Espera!_

—¿Si?

—_Te quiero, Kazuya-kun._

Es entonces cuando la llamada se corta, dejando a Kazuya con el móvil pegado a la oreja y una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara.

—Yo también, Rika.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo estoy feliz con el resultado y me ha encantado volver a jugar con estos personajes. ¡Espero que no estén muy Ooc!**


End file.
